1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of oil wells. In particular, the invention is concerned with an apparatus and method for testing the integrity of oil delivery tubing within an oil well casing including a rupture disc holder coupled with the tubing near the lower end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to place an oil well in service, a pump is coupled with a length of oil delivery tubing and lowered into the casing. Successive lengths of tubing forming a pipe string are threadably coupled until the pump is at depth. This can include thousands of feet of oil well tubing. A push-pull rod is then extended through the tubing and connected to the pump.
Leaks in the joints between tubing sections may have significant impact on pumping efficiency and oil well production. However, the removal of the pipe string and correction of the leaks represents substantial expense. Thus, the prior art points out the need for an effective technique to test oil well delivery tubing for integrity.